fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is the third gameria in the Papa Louie series. You make tasty tacos which is kind of self explanatory. Intro One day in Tacodale, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and organizes the Taco Eating Contest. Mitch/Maggie camps out in front of the shop to be the first contestant. The other competitors are James and Kingsley. The contest starts and the three contestants must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, James gets a stomachache while eating a taco and gives up. In the evening, as Kingsley tries to eat his next taco, he starts sweating and gives up from eating any more tacos. In the end, Mitch/Maggie wins the contest and a trophy and are unexpectingly also given the shop by Papa Louie. Gameplay In this game one must make tacos. Unlock all ingredients and upgrade your shop for style and speed. The player must be quick on doing those new, picky Closers (Robby, Akari, Allan, Quinn, Rico, Xandra and Jojo.) Show him (The Food Critic) your wild taco making skills. You can also earn up to 60 Badges while playing the game, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, and more. List of Customers (rank)- what rank you unlock that customer Italic- are Closers Note : Time customers are customers that you unlock when you don't manage to go up a rank after going up to Rank 2 #Taylor (random day customer) #Tohru (in tutorial) #Wally (random day customer) #Rita (random day customer) #Franco (after tutorial) #Sue (random day customer) #Vicky (time customer) #Greg (time customer) #Bruna Romano (time customer) #Timm (time customer) #Lisa (time customer) #Zoe (Day 2) #Big Pauly (Unlocked at Rank 2) #Peggy (Unlocked at Rank 4) #Nick (Unlocked at Rank 8) #Kingsley (Unlocked at Rank ???) #Georgito (Unlocked at Rank ???) #Cletus (Unlocked at Rank 17) #Mindy (Unlocked at Rank 18) #Sarge Fan (Unlocked at Rank 19) #Olga (Unlocked at Rank 20) #Hugo (Unlocked at Rank 21) #Edna (Unlocked at Rank 22) #Matt (Unlocked at Rank 23) #Cecilia (Unlocked at Rank 24) #Edoardo Romano (Unlocked at Rank 25) #Mary (Unlocked at Rank 26) #Gino Romano (Unlocked at Rank 25) #Kayla (Unlocked at Rank 26) #Maggie/Mitch (Unlocked at Rank 27) #Carlo Romano (Unlocked at Rank 28) #Penny (Unlocked at Rank 29) #Chuck (Unlocked at Rank 30) #Sasha (Unlocked at Rank 31) #Roy (Unlocked at Rank 32) #Marty (Unlocked at Rank 33) #Tony (Unlocked at Rank 34) #Doan (Unlocked at Rank 35) #Clover (Unlocked at Rank 36) #Alberto (Unlocked at Rank 37) #Mandi (Unlocked at Rank 38) #Connor (Unlocked at Rank 39) #Clair (Unlocked at Rank 40) #Cooper (Unlocked at Rank 41) #Prudence (Unlocked at Rank 42) #James (Unlocked at Rank 43) #Papa Louie (Unlocked when all customers, not including closers or food critic, have 15 stars or they have a gold award) #''Robby'' #''Akari'' #''Allan'' #''Quinn'' #''Rico'' #''Xandra'' #''Jojo'' Chart Rank Difficulties : No. 1-12 : Easy No. 13-24 : Medium No. 25-36 : Hard No. 37-46: Challenging New Customers Bold- closer *Georgito *Nick *Zoe *'Jojo' *'Quinn' *'Rico' *'Xandra' Absent Customers This is the second game where nobody is absent, the first being Papa's Pizzeria. Ingredients Meats All the Meats if the Taco Mia! debuts are unlocked. *'Beef' (start) (Big Beef) *'Chicken' (Day 2) (unlocked with Zoe) (Chicken Champ) *'Pork' (Rank 8) (unlocked with Nick) (Carnitas) *'Steak' (unlocked with Georgito) (Steak House) Taco Shells *'Hard' (start) (Hard Shell Hero) *'Soft' (Rank 3) (Serve Softly) *'Pita' (Rank 7) (Pita Pro) Toppings *'Tomatoes' (start) (Tomato Time) *'Cheese' (start) (Cheese Please) *'Lettuce' (start) (Lettuce Lover) *'Pinto Beans' (start) (Pinto Prize) *'Guacamole' (start) (Guac Attack) *'Onions' (start) (Onion Fun) *'White Rice' (Rank 2. with Big Pauly) (Rice Wrangler) *'Peppers' (unlocked with Kingsley) (Fajita!) *'Brown Rice' (unlocked after Geogorito) (Whole Grain) *'Black Beans' (Unlocked after Kingsley) (Beans, Beans) *'Jalapenos' (Rank 5) (Some Like It Hot) Sauces *'Mild sauce' (start) (Wild for Mild) *'Sour cream' (start) (Cool it Down) *'Hot sauce' (Rank 4) (Taco en Fuego) *'Nacho cheese' (Rank 6) (Cheese Whiz) *'Verde Sauce' (Go Green) *'Loco Mystery Sauce' (unlocked just before Cletus) (Solve the Mystery) Ranks #Newbie ($100) #Taco Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Cook ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Line Cook ($135) #Taco Apprentice ($140) #Hard Taco Pro ($145) #Soft Taco Server ($150) #Pita Pro ($155) #Taco Filler ($160) #Tomato Topper ($165) #Cheese Champ ($170) #Lettuce Lover ($175) #Pinto Pro ($180) #Onion Expert ($185) #Guacamole Pro ($190) #Rice Wrangler ($195) #Jalapeno Master ($200) #Pepper Fan ($205) #Sauce Specialist ($210) #Nacho Squeezer ($215) #Brown Rice Boiler ($220) #Black Beans Expert ($225) #Verde Veteran ($230) #Loco For Loco Sauce ($235) #Beef Broiler ($240) #Chicken Champ ($245) #Pork Puller ($250) #Steak Server ($255) #Master of Meats ($260) #??? #Stove Top Champ #Knife Expert #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Tex-Mex Legend #Taco Mia Master #Better Than Papa New Gameria features (A LOT of new features that are introduced in this game, and will be used in future Gamerias) *This gameria is the first to feature opening sequence hints. The customer cheering outside will be the first customer, and the customer that pops out from the side of the building will be second. *When ordering and presnting, the background shows the outside of the shop, showing whether it is day, sunset, or night. *In-game badges are introduced. *Closers and the Food Critic are introduced. *The customers chart is remade. *Pausing will show the player's day, rank, customer points, tips, and hats. *Hats are introduced. *Unlockable ingredients are introduced. *Customers with badges will order faster. *Weekly Paydays are introduced. *Many of the customers get a makeover or new accesories. (re-entry) *The sky on the title shows the ingredients or tacos. Trivia *Sometimes, the car that passes the shop at the start of the day is Roy's car. *The sign on the apartment behind the shop will be an ad. For example: Cletus's Scrapyard or Romano Family Quartet. *This game and Papa's Burgeria are the only games that have three stations. *This game along with Freezeria are the only Gamerias to have thier mini-games changed three times. Minigames representing Taco Mia *Papa's Pancakeria: Spin N' Sauce *Papa's Wingeria: Hot Shot *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Mitch's Mess Icons Taco Mia gameicon.jpg Taco Mia oldicon.jpg _thumb_100x100.jpg Taco Mia infobanner.jpg Taco Mia mini_thumb.jpg Taco1.png Screenshot177.jpg|Papa’s Taco Mia! Gallery ImagesCA4836YI.jpg ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg ImagesCAQYRGO6.jpg ImagesCAUWY54F.jpg Maggie Wins!.png Papa's Taco Mia!.png Taco.png Taco tacoooooooo.jpg Kingsley Sweating.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png Winner .png Papa Louie As A Customer In Papa's Taco Mia|Papa Louie as a customer Greg.JPG|Greg Th Nick.png|Nick Quinn.JPG|Quinn Scraps.jpg Gameplay ImagesCAA51Z89.jpg ImagesCA1XRFAH.jpg ImagesCAB3TA8V.jpg ImagesCARXL9UF.jpg ImagesCAO4WJ0Z.jpg ImagesCA68CQK3.jpg Pennyorder.JPG ImagesCAQDAJFG.jpg ImagesCA59QJHX.jpg|An early version of the build station, where the meat was poured on the taco like other ingredients. ImagesCADI3JZJ.jpg ImagesCA29KNHH.jpg ImagesCA5I6650.jpg ImagesCAZJYO3P.jpg ImagesCA9B2Y57.jpg ImagesCAI7NZOE.jpg Gianttaco.png|A giant monster taco ImagesCAN5IFVI.jpg ImagesCAE6E2WJ.jpg Old lady.jpg Sue.gif 123456_(1).jpg Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Eateria